Cutie Mark Crusaders: Test of Friendship
by J. X. Wheeler
Summary: When a new colt comes to town the Cutie Mark Crusaders are the first to welcome him to their group. Unfortunately, the Crusaders find themselves thrown into a love triangle that threatens to tear their friendship apart! Will the Cutie Mark Crusaders be able to overcome this or will their emotions take over and destroy their friendship?
1. Cutie Mark Crusaders Welcoming Committee

_Dear, Applebloom_

_Normally this is a request I would give to Twilight Sparkle but she is currently busy and I believe you, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, would be perfect for it nonetheless. Princess Luna's nephew, Duo, will be coming to town from Canterlot and I want you, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle to give him a warm welcome and make him feel at home. I am positive the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be able to break him free of his shell and get him to open up to other ponies. Applejack and Rarity both already know about this and have full confidence in your capabilities. As for living arrangements, he shall be staying with you and Applejack. Meet him in the train station at 5:00 pm. Good luck!_

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

Applebloom scanned through the letter multiple times before putting it in her backpack with an excited smile. Once she was all set she ran off to the Cutie Mark Crusaders headquarters to tell the gang about the letter. "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, we got a letter from Princess Celestia!" The other two fillies inside the tree house both gasped and rushed to Applebloom's side as she took out the letter. "Ahem, it says that Princess Celestia wants us to welcome Princess Luna's nephew, Duo, to Ponyville in the train station in two hours!" She folded the letter and put it away into her backpack once again with a smile. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both squealed in excitement.

Sweetie Belle hopped in front of Scootaloo and Applebloom, barely able to contain her excitement. "Do you know what this means girls?!" Applebloom and Scootaloo both looked at each other then back at Sweetie Belle with a nod. "We are going to have a relative of her highness in our group!" This time all three fillies squealed in excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Scootaloo and Applebloom both stood up showing they were ready. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Welcoming Committee!" All three of them had shouted before running out the door.

A small wooden shack stands proudly in front of a set of train tracks that stretch for miles. In front of the shack and behind the tracks there is a porch with a balcony above it. The sound of the Canterlot train pulling into the station was heard around the area by its huge train whistle. Applejack, Rarity, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting on the platform for the arrival of the new pony. As the train doors opened Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo slowly smiled big and wide as they waited for the pony to step out.

Once all the mares, stallions, and fillies came out the train, the doors closed leaving three dumbfounded fillies on the platform. "Well doesn't that beat all?" Scootaloo said in a huff making Applebloom and Sweetie Belle look at her. "We came all this way for nothing!" Scootaloo pouted and started to walk away when suddenly another train was heard coming in. "Of course I could be wrong, eh heh..." Scootaloo turned back around and blushed in embarrassment after she had said this. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle just rolled their eyes as they looked at the next set of passengers get off the train.

Rarity and Applejack both looked at each other and giggled at the dismay of the little fillies. Sweetie Belle looked up at Rarity giggling and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny sis?" Rarity just waved her hoof at Sweetie Belle to signal everything was fine. "If you say so..." Sweetie belle looked back at the now empty train and once again saw no sign of the new pony. "Oh, come on!" This outburst from Sweetie Belle made Applejack burst out in laughter.

Another thirty minutes had passed and another train pulled into the station. After the first two disappointments Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo weren't too excited when the next train came. Once the train's passengers dispersed from the area all three of the now annoyed fillies groaned in disappointment. Rarity and Applejack were also slowly growing annoyed as well. If the new pony didn't come soon they would just leave altogether.

Applebloom suddenly perked up when she saw an elegant looking train pull into the station. It was lined with gold trim along it's wheels and body, the paint that covered it was white, and even the smoke that came from the chimney seemed elegant as well. Upon seeing this the rest of the group perked up as well and were even smiling. The rush of the crowd that came out though was unexpected to them as they found themselves being tossed left and right. Once the rush passed, two mares and three fillies were swaying left and right in a dizzy state. Once again the expected pony didn't show up.

Applebloom looked at the time and saw it was nearly two hours past the pony's supposed arrival. She then saw the others about to walk away forcing her to speak up. "Come on everypony! We can't just give up on Celestia yet!" Applebloom walked over to the group and blocked their path. "Can't we at least wait for one more train?" Rarity, Applejack, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle sighed and nodded their heads making Applebloom smile in triumph. Once they saw the train leave the station they stood patiently for the last and final train to come.

In the distance, the whistle of the last train was heard making the group turn their heads in that direction. Applebloom was confident that this train would be the right one, the others were not. The train eventually pulled into the station and it's doors opened letting out another rush of ponies. Once the hustle and bustle of the crowd stopped the group saw no one was left and groaned in defeat. As soon as they were about to turn around their names were called by a pony behind them making them stop.


	2. Here comes a new member!

A dark-grey unicorn colt was seen stepping down from the train while moving his head shyly to the side. His mane and tail was white on the right and black on the left, his mane was parted in front of his face to make it look like bangs on either side of his cheeks. Upon closer look his white freckles were seen underneath his eyes. "Um... are you mares the ones i'm supposed to meet?" The obviously timid colt asked the question without making eye contact. It was now apparent that he was as shy as Fluttershy.

The three fillies ran up to him with big smiles on their faces making him step back nervously. Scootaloo was the first to speak up of the three. "So I am guessing you must be Duo huh?" The colt just nodded now looking down shyly. "That's soo cool! So you are pretty much roalty! Do you-" Scootaloo was rudely interrupted by Sweetie Belle who bumped her out of the way making her yelp in surprise. Duo looked up and blushed lightly when he saw the white filly up close to his face.

"Please excuse her, she gets very excited at potential new members." Duo just nodded at Sweetie Belle's comment still blushing a bit more deeper. "Oh!" Sweetie Belle moved back abit and cleared her throat. "Let me introduce you to us!" One by one Sweetie Belle pointed out the fillies and mares that were around them. "This is Applebloom, she is Applejack's little sister, the big white unicorn here is my sister Rarity, and the orange filly you saw is Scootaloo." She then twirled around and bowed politely to Duo. "My name is Sweetie Belle!" Duo waved hello to each of them and returned Sweetie Belle's bow.

Once Scootaloo got over her shock of the sudden push she stood up and shook her head. "I notice you don't have a Cutie Mark Duo, that means you can become a Cutie Mark Crusader!" Duo raised an eyebrow and decided to speak up again. "What's a Cutie Mark Crusader?" Rarity rolled her eyes and stepped back as the three fillies suddenly got filled with even more energy than before. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle stood side-by-side and all shouted at once. "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" This outburst caught Duo off-guard and made him fall back in shock.

Once Duo regained his composure he stood up and smiled at the fillies. "Okay, how do I join the group?" Applebloom was now standing next to Duo as she put a hoof around his neck and pulled him into a friendly one-armed embrace as she spoke. "You silly colt, you already are a member! you just need to go through orientation!" Duo was silent due to the embrace making Applebloom blush and let go giggling nervously. Applebloom took a few moments to calm herself down before speaking again. "Come on! We shall show you the way to our headquarters." Duo nodded his head and followed the fillies to the headquarters as rarity and Applejack walked back home giggling amongst themselves.


	3. And so our story begins

In the treehouse, also known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders Headquarters, a few voices could be heard. Inside Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were seen behind three small desks. Sweetie belle looked at the other two before finally looking at Duo and speaking. "Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Orientation! We are proud to welcome our newest member Duo!" Sweetie Belle looked over at Scootaloo who quickly ran to her bongos. Sweetie Belle waitied for Scootaloo to be ready before continuing. "Let us welcome our newest member with our traditional... uh... orientational song?"

Upon hearing this, Duo chuckled lightly at Sweetie Belle's blunder. As soon as Sweetie Belle was finished, Scootaloo started playing on the bongos sending off a nice beat. "Now that the-" Sweetie Belle had been stopped mid sentence because Scootaloo once again kept on playing the bongos to her liking. Once the orange filly looked up she blushed with embarrassment and stopped. Sweetie Belle just shook her head and continued speaking. "Now that the orientation is done, let us give our newest member his Cutie Mark Crusader cape!"

Applebloom and Scootaloo ran to the closet and made a little fuss about who would give the cape. Sweetie belle cleared her throat loud enough to stop the fight. Applebloom came back and put the cape on Duo, eventually tying it in the front. The three fillies now stood side by side as they all bowed signaling the orientation was over. Duo smiled and finally decided to speak. "I am honored to be part of the group."

A few days had passed since Duo had been accepted into the Cutie Mark Crusaders and things were looking great. Now they were in front of a giant dark cave because they wanted their cave explorer cutie marks. Duo tried to look inside the cave but all he saw was darkness making him speak up. "So who wants to go in first?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stepped back abit scared forcing Applebloom to wave her hoof in the air. Duo saw this and simply smiled at her bravery. "Be my guest!"

Applebloom grabbed the hooves of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle then dragged them into the cave with her. After a few minutes had passed Duo started to get worried as he paced back and forth at the entrance. "What could be taking them so long? Surely they should have been back by now." He stopped pacing and tried to look inside but to no avail, it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly he heard a terrified scream coming from inside that made him jump. "No!" He quickly ran inside using his horn to illuminate what light he could from it.

After only a few seconds he was able to find the girls and sighed with relief. "Thank Celestia you're okay! I thought that-mfffph!" His mouth had been covered by Applebloom who shushed at him to make him stop talking loudly. Once she let Duo speak again he was now talking in a whisper."I heard a scream, what's going on?" He then turned around and saw an Ursa Minor sleeping a few inches away from them. "Oh..." He looked at the three fillies and sighed. "Okay, let's slowly move back until we get outside." The girls nodded and slowly started to walk back when Scootaloo stepped on a twig making a loud 'crack' causing them to freeze in place.

Once they saw the Ursa Minor had not woken up they all sighed causing it to open it's eyes. When the Ursa Minor saw them it stood up and roared loudly making all four of them scream at the top of their lungs. Duo quickly realized that if they all tried to run the Ursa Minor would catch up to them forcing him to make a choice. "Run girls, i'll keep him distracted!" Sweetie Belle was about to protest but she go cut short when Scootaloo grabbed her hoof and dragged her out with Applebloom. Duo was now face to face with the Ursa Minor trying to figure out what to do.

Duo decided to throw caution to the wind as he shook his flank in front of the Ursa Minor causing it to roar again. "Come get me you blue bear knockoff!" This made the Ursa Minor take a swing at Duo giving him an opening to run up the blue beast's arm and scream in it's ear. The sudden screaming made the beast step back holding it's head. "Ursa Minor? More like Ursa Whiner!" The Ursa roared even louder and charged at Duo only to be blinded by a bright blast of light that flashed from Duo's horn. Duo saw the Ursa swinging wildly causing him to erect a small magic barrier around himself.

After a few swings the blue beast smacked Duo's barrier causing him to fly out the cave and into the three fillies waiting for him, anyone watching would have called that a strike. After the impact with the girls, the barrier broke and all four of them tumbled down a hill. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo landed in a puddle of mud causing them to get covered with it, Duo landed a few feet away. Once Duo woke up he saw the mud and figured the Ursa Minor can't track them if their scent is masked. He tried to walk but his left hind leg stung massively causing him to crawl instead and slather some mud on himself.

Duo looked up and saw the Ursa Minor trying to find them but eventually gave up and went back inside the cave. The three fillies sighed with relief when Scootaloo noticed something wrong. "Duo? What happened to your leg?" Duo tried to stand up but once again he wobbled and fell down. "Oh no, you're hurt!" The three fillies walked up to Duo then looked at each other with worry. "Girls, I am the fastest of the three of us so I will go to ponyville and get help." Applebloom and Sweetie Belle nodded allowing Scootaloo to run to Ponyville for help.

Scootaloo had found her scooter a few feet away from the group and decided to ride it through the trees that surrounded the area. She jumped over a few roots and even used one as a ramp to soar through the air making a grin creep upon her face. Unfortunately, this moment of triumph was greatly interrupted when she smacked into a tree branch, spun around it like a hula hoop and got launched straight forward through the window of Fluttershy's Cottage nearby. Hearing the crash Fluttershy dropped the tray she was carrying in fright. "Oh dear, what was that?" She looked at the location of the crash and saw Scootaloo face down and flank up underneath some blankets.

She gasped and went over to help Scootaloo up but was greeted by her hooves being moved out the way. Scootaloo stood up and shook off the dirt that was on her. "No time Fluttershy, Duo is hurt in the Everfree Forest and he can't walk!" Fluttershy gasped and started telling the animals around her that she would be back shortly. Fluttershy then looked at Scootaloo and told her to lead the way. Scootaloo nodded her head and ran out the front door, followed by Fluttershy.

A half an hour had passed since Scootaloo left and the two fillies that were around the mud pool were growing steadily worried about Duo. "What do you think could be taking her so long Sweetie Belle?" Sweetie Belle just sighed and raised her hooves in the air as a shrug. "Ugh!" Applebloom tossed herself backwards onto the ground with a loud groan. Sweetie Belle was sitting next to Duo who had been resting on the ground. She figured she would be the one to watch over him while Applebloom went on a rant and Scootaloo went for help.

A few more minutes passed and Scootaloo was seen running back to them with Fluttershy tailing behind. "About time you returned Scootaloo! We have been waiting forever!" Applebloom continued to scold Scootaloo until Sweetie Belle stepped in and pushed them apart with a grunt. "Sorry..." Applebloom chuckled nervously before looking at Fluttershy. "Can ya help him?" Fluttershy nodded her head and lifted Duo in her hooves. "Come on girls, let's go!" Applebloom and the others quickly followed Fluttershy back to her cottage.

Back at Fluttershy's cottage Duo was seen laying in a bed with a cast on his left hind leg. "You girls did the right thing by letting me know, I am proud of you." Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all smiled at Fluttershy's compliment but quickly frowned from what she said next. "What were you thinking exploring a dark and scary cave all by yourselves in the forest? You could have gotten seriously hurt by that Ursa Minor!" Scootaloo went to protest but Fluttershy gave her the stare causing her to freeze up and step back nervously. "You should all be grateful I don't tell your sisters!" The three fillies looked down sadly and ashamed. Fluttershy then floated over to Duo who was now sitting up.

Fluttershy tended to the leg then patted Duo on his head making him smile. "Hey Fluttershy? Please don't be so hard on them. The cave exploration was my idea to begin with." Fluttershy nodded and apologized for scolding the three fillies. Upon seeing Duo awake Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo ran up to him and hugged him tightly. They all thanked him for saving them from the Ursa Minor. Duo had blushed so much his face was beet red as he fainted.

When the three fillies saw this, they all blushed lightly and stepped back. Fluttershy decided to talk at that point. "Okay girls, I think it's time for you to head home...if you please." The girls nodded their heads and walked out the door with a smile on their faces. Once outside, the fillies started giggling to each other. They all decided they would give Duo something to properly tell him thank you for saving their lives.

Applebloom hopped on a rock and spoke in a confident tone. "We should try and make it up to him!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked to each other and nodded as they sat down. "Like maybe we can make something?" Sweetie Belle made a face showing she couldn't do that, especially how accident prone she was. Scootaloo just shook her head and looked back at Applebloom. "We can buy him something?" She then caught herself at that point and sighed. "Oh right, no money."

Sweetie Belle stood up and got on top of the rock next to Applebloom which nearly made the yellow filly lose balance. "Maybe we can make him a song?" Applebloom and Scootaloo looked at each other then back at Sweetie Belle who chuckled nervously. "Eh heh, maybe not..." She thought for a bit then had an idea. "I know! I can get my sis to make him an outfit!" She smiled happily when the other two agreed. "Apple bloom can make him an apple pie with Applejack and Scootaloo can... uh..." She thought for a minute now sitting on the rock like the famous pony statue, The Thinker. She then sighed and looked at Scootaloo. "Do you have any ideas?"

Scootaloo just shrugged and shook her head. "Not a single one." She looked at the other two fillies and smiled. "I am sure I will think of something!" The fillies nodded with smiles on their faces as well. All three of them shouted at the same time. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Debt Payers!" Hearing this sudden outburst made Fluttershy jump with fright.


	4. The Perfect Gift

Applebloom could be seen running in the fields of Sweet Apple Acres towards the farm house while calling out for her sis. "Applejack! Hey Applejack!" Eventually Applebloom stopped running and walked inside the house still searching for her sis. "Where are ya sis?" She ran upstairs and checked the bedrooms with no luck. She then went downstairs and searched the kitchen but still found no sing of the mare. "Where could she be?" She thought for a minute then smiled as she rushed outside and towards the apple trees. "There you are sis! I've been looking everywhere for ya!"

The light-green mare who had been bucking apples off a tree stopped and turned around to face her little sister. "Howdy sis, what brings ya out 'ere? Shouldn't you be with Duo?" Applebloom told Applejack all that had happened earlier that day. She told her about how Duo saved them from an Ursa Minor and sprained his leg.

"What in tarnation were ya'll doing out there for?!" Applebloom looked down and backed up a bit in shame. "Don't ya'll know how dangerous the Everfree forest is?! You outta be lucky tha-" She saw Applebloom about to cry and quickly calmed herself down. "Ah suppose it's okay Applebloom, you are safe after all." Applebloom smiled a little before looking up. "So what is it ya want me for?" The yellow filly told her sis that she wanted to bake a special apple pie for Duo as a token of appreciation. "Ah reckon we could make that if ya help me carry the apples to the barn." Applebloom nodded her head and started helping her sis with the apples.

After they collected enough apples Applejack made a small basket of them and took her sis to the kitchen with it. "Okay sis, go get us the usual stuff we use to make apple pie." The young filly nodded her head and went off to get the pie pan, blender, flour, and rolling pin. Once the pie was put in the oven, a flour covered Applebloom waited anxiously for it to go beep. "How long did ya say we had to wait again sis?" Applejack looked down at her sister and pointed to the timer on the stove. "Awww, two hours?!" Applejack nodded and motioned for the filly to follow her. Applebloom looked at her sis, then again at the stove and sighed. "I know, I gotta get cleaned up huh?" Applejack nodded once again with a smile as her sister stood up and walked with her to the bathroom.

...

Sweetie Belle was in front Rarity's Boutique knocking on the door with her hoof rapidly. "Come on sis, let me in!" She then groaned in disappointment and leaned against the wall. "Where the hay can that pony be?" She then saw Rarity walking up to her with a bag full of gems and another bag full of fabric rolls. "What took you so long sis? I have been waiting for almost an hour!" Rarity just rose an eyebrow not knowing what to say as she opened the door to let them both in. Once inside, she placed the bags down on her desk and sighed before looking at Sweetie Belle.

"Darling, what ever is the matter?" Sweetie Belle walked up to her sis and quite hastily told her about what happened that day. After she explained the events she then told Rarity about how she wanted to help make an outfit for Duo. "My, that is certainly quite the story." Rarity took a deep breath before looking at Sweetie Belle with a stern look on her face.

"You are very lucky Duo was there to help young lady, if he wasn't Celestia knows what could have happened!" She then calmed down and smiled lightly at her sister.

"So an outfit you say? I am sure I can whip up something." Rarity walked over to her bag of fabric rolls and picked out a few select choices before going to her sewing machine.

Sweetie Belle watched her sister with anticipation, which in turn made Rarity less able to concentrate. "Make sure it's really really special! I want it to make him smile big and wide!" Rarity giggled lightly and nodded in acknowledgement before telling Sweetie Belle to go outside to play. Sweetie Belle moaned in disagreement but was then given a stern look by Rarity causing her to run outside.

Once outside, Sweetie Belle looked around and wondered what she can do while she waits. "Maybe I can give Twilight a visit?" She thought about this for a minute and smiled before walking off to Twilight's Library.

...

Scootaloo was walking through Ponyville thinking of what she wanted to get Duo. "Out of the many things I can get him, there are none that seems right!" She groaned in despair making a few ponies look at her direction. She looked back at them and chuckled embarrassingly. She sighed and came to a stop in front of Sugarcube Corner. "Maybe..."

She then gasped at the new idea she had as she ran inside. "Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie! Are you here?!"

A Pink pony could be seen hopping down the stairs with a cheerful smile on her face. "Heya Scoots! What brings you here?" She then gasped and leaped down the rest of the stairs to face the orange filly. "Maybe you want to help me make some of my special cupcakes? In fact I have one here that you can try as a small sample." Scootaloo just raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "No? Okay then, so what is it you want?" Scootaloo explained the series of events that happened that day making Pinkie Pie giggle a little. "So you want to give him a super duper awesomely awesome gift huh?" Scootaloo nodded her head happily making Pinkie Pie hop in place. "We can throw him a 'Thank you for saving me and welcome to Ponyville party' doesn't that sound nice?" The little filly nodded her head once again and followed Pinkie Pie into the kitchen.

A few hours had passed and the cake, along with numerous other sweets and treats, lined the table in front of Scootaloo making her smile. "Wow... this looks like it'll be the best party ever!" Pinkie Pie nodded her head in agreement as she finished putting the icing on the cake. Scootaloo looked over at Pinkie Pie and smiled in agreement. "So now i gotta find a gift to give him still..." Suddenly Scootaloo had an idea that made her blush a deep shade of red. Seeing her blush made Pinkie Pie giggle with excitement and caused her to hop up and down.

"So Scoots, what will the gift be?" Scootaloo looked at Pinkie and then looked away shuffling her hooves on the floor. Seeing this made Pinkie Pie gasp and giggle again. "I think I know what it is!" Scootaloo looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You want to give him something that only you can give and nopony else can!" Hearing this made Scootaloo blush deeper but this time with a scowl on her face. The orange filly was about to speak up before Pinkie Pie raised a hoof and spoke for her. "You want to give him your heart!"

Scootaloo's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "No way! I was just going to... ugh it's not like that!" Pinkie Pie then started hopping around Scootaloo claiming that the orange filly had a crush on Duo. "Pinkie stop I told you that's not it!" Scootaloo sighed as Pinkie Pie kept hopping around her. "Will you please stop?"

Pinkie Pie finally stopped hopping around the filly but was instead hopping in front of her. Scootaloo just sighed as she shook her head. "Anyway... I wonder if the other two have their gifts yet?"

...

Twilight Sparkle was happily reading a book on affairs of the heart when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. She sighed lightly as she closed the book and walked over to the door using her magic to open it. At first she didn't see anypony, but a voice from below made her look down to see Sweetie Belle happily staring up at her. "Hello Sweetie Belle, what brings you to the library today?" Sweetie Belle walked in and explained the day's events to her making Twilight's jaw drop.

"An Ursa Minor?! What the hay kind of Cutie mark did you want?!" Twilight then shook her head and chuckled embarrassingly at her bewilderment. "Well you are okay now so it doesn't matter I suppose."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head as she looked around at all the books that were in the shelves. "Wow Twilight, no matter how many times I come here I am still amazed by how many books there are!" Twilight smiled happily as she closed the door with one of her hindlegs and walked over to Sweetie Belle. "Hey do you have any books on attraction?" Twilight raised an eyebrow before giving her the book she was reading. She then pointed out the chapter that explained attraction the best. "Thanks Twilight!" After giving the lavender mare a polite smile she sat down and started reading the chapter that was pointed out to her.

After a few minutes of reading Twilight as quietly trying to add up some pieces of Sweetie Belle's story. "So Sweetie Belle, this... Duo, do you like him?" Sweetie Belle looked up from the book with a light blush on her face as she shook her head. Seeing her reaction made Twilight smile amusingly and served to only make her push the subject further. "it's okay if you do, I mean everypony has a crush now and then." Sweetie Belle placed the book on her head not wanting to hear any more of this as she kept blushing. "I mean I remember when i had my first crush, his name was..." As Twilight kept rambling Sweetie Belle heard a life saving knock on the door that made her sigh with relief. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Pinkie Pie handing out an invitation to her party.

...

Duo looked up to the cloudless sky with a happy sigh as he heard the birds chirping around him. He thought about today's earlier events and was still shocked that he did what he did. "I guess even shy ponies gotta stand up for what's right now and then." He chuckled lightly to himself as he gave another sigh and stretched his back out as far as the wheelchair would let him. Ever since he sprained his hindleg, Fluttershy has been tending to him and became like a second mother in the process. He used the big wheels of the wheel chair to turn himself around when he heard Fluttershy's voice calling out to him. "I'm coming!" He then wheeled himself back inside Fluttershy's cottage.

Once inside Duo saw that Fluttershy had just finished setting up the tables for both of them and the animals that were inside, he had grown used to seeing so many woodland creatures in one place. "Oh, I- I hope I didn't disturb you from anything i- important." Duo just chuckled lightly at the mare and shook his head making her sigh with relief. "Okay then, I made you some carrot stew and I hope you like it." Duo wheeled himself over to the table and smiled politely at Fluttershy thanking her for the food. Once Fluttershy took her seat beside him they both started eating while the woodland creatures next to them ate how they saw fit. After an hour or so the food was done and Fluttershy had just finished cleaning off the table when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Upon opening the door Pinkie Pie lept inside and broke out into song and dance making both Fluttershy and Duo laugh. "You've been invited to my party, it's to welcome a new pony." After singing that tune she pulled out two invitations and gave it to both Duo and Fluttershy before continuing. "It won't be the same without so I hope you will agree!" Again the two ponies couldn't help but smile at Pinkie Pie's antics as they nodded their heads. "Alright! Now that everypony has an invitation it's time for the party to start!" Pinkie Pie started hopping out the door when she stopped and turned around. "Follow me you two!" Fluttershy and Duo then started to follow the pink pony out the house and to Applejack's barn.


	5. Shock and Awe!

Duo was seen laid out on the floor unconscious. His face looked like all the blood rushed to his cheeks and stayed there. "Duo? Are you okay?" A concerned filly unicorn had asked while looking over the colt's body, it was Sweetie Belle. She looked over to her two filly friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo, with a worried look. "Girls? I think we may have overdone it..." The two other fillies walked up to Duo's unconscious, and apparently blushing, body each having a look of concern on their face. "Think he will wake up?"

[b][i][u]One hour earlier[/u][/i][/b]

Duo and Fluttershy followed Pinkie Pie for what seemed like forever until they finally reached the 'Party Barn' as Pinkie had called it. "Here we are, I hope you like the party Duo!" Duo only looked away shyly at the pink pony as he gave a small nod. The pink mare giggled and opened the barn door showing a very festive looking loft. There were streamers here and there, a big cake in the corner, a poster of a pony with it's tail missing, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle were also there with a smile on each of their faces.

"Howdy ya'll! It's about time ya'll showed up fer the party!" Applejack walked up to Duo and pat him on the back. "Ah'm mighty glad ya saved ma lil' sis! Celestia knows what sort of danger that filly always puts herself in." The mare shook her head with a soft giggle as she looked at Duo's leg. "Ah hope ya get well soon buddy, ah still gotta introduce you to ma friends and family!" She pointed over to the group with a smile. "Of course ya already met Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie so ah will show ya the rest." She pointed to the purple unicorn and then to the rainbow-maned pegasus. "That there is Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, as for ma family ah will introduce ya to them later." She then walked over to the punch bowl as Rarity stepped up to Duo with a polite smile, her beauty made Duo blush as she got close.

"Why hello darling, i'd also like to extend a show of gratitude for saving Sweetie Belle." She smiled at Duo who nodded in return, he was too shy right now to talk. "I know she can be quite a handful with how easily influenced she can be. Which reminds me..." She whispered something in Duo's ear making him blush deeply and look at Sweetie Belle who moaned her sister's name in annoyance. Rarity only giggled before she continued speaking. "You have to come to my shop sometime so you can be my model for colt outfits!" Once again Duo nodded his head in response as Rarity walked away. It was now Pinkie PIe who disturbed the silence by shouting 'PARTY!' at the top of her lungs.

Duo carefully got off his wheelchair and awkwardly walked a few steps before the CMC ran up to him and haped him (Hugging without consent). After Duo barely managed to slip through a small opening left by the hugging fillies he breathed a small sigh of relief at fresh air. He looked around at the ponies having fun doing their own things in the party when suddenly a light rapping on his shoulders shook him from his dream-like trance. "Hello? Earth to Duo!" The colt shook his head and looked at Scootaloo who gave a toothy grin. "I hope you like the party! I helped Pinkie Pie make it, although i didn't get my cutie mark in party making." She frowned slightly before perking up as Applebloom and Sweetie Belle dragged their gifts over with their mouths.

Sweetie Belle's gift was up first as Duo slowly unwrapped it with his mouth. Inside the box was a small tuxedo specially made to fit a colt of his size. It's black coat and white shirt complimented the colors of his mane and tail perfectly as the black tie hung around the neck for a snug fit. The colt wasn't wearing the tuxedo but he managed to gather all that information by simply looking at it. he threw a hoof around Sweetie Belle and gave her a soft hug. "Thank you!" The response he got was a blushing nod as he let go.

Applebloom was up next and judging from how quickly she galloped towards Duo, he half expected her to trample him. Instead she came to a halt a few inches away and placed an applepie in front of him. "Ah call it the Applebloom Special!" Applejack looked over and gave a small worried look, it was Applebloom who put in all the ingredients after all and Applejack only put it in the oven. Duo hadn't seen Applejack's reaction though because he took a small bite of it making him go wide-eyed. "Do ya like it?" Duo didn't want to disappoint Applebloom by saying it tasted like he ate a bunch of mud that he guessed was supposed to be chcolate, so he simply nodded his head. Applebloom gave him a hug as he forced himself to swallow the bite, he was going to regret that later.

He looked over at Scootaloo expecting her to give him a gift that came from the merchandise of Rainbow Dash's fanbase. Instead she averted her gaze and lightly kicked her hoof against the floor as she blushed. She eventually turned back to Duo and walked up to him. "I didn't know what to get you as a thank you gift so I decided to give you something that is a grown filly's way of saying thanks." Before Duo could respond Scootaloo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making him turn red as a ripe tomato. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stared at the kiss with their jaws hung low as the older guests simply giggled.

At that point a small twinge of jealously showed itself inside Applebloom and Sweetie Belle as they walked up to Duo and pushed Scootaloo to the side. "Ah also have another gift for you!" At that statement Applebloom kissed Duo on the other cheek. Duo, now faced with two cheeek kisses, stumbled back as red as ever not sure what to do. His vision got slightly blurry as he couldnt shake off his blush. He was almost afraid of what was next.

As if on cue Sweetie Belle stepped up in front of Duo with a warm smile. "Thank you for saving me from the Ursa Minor." She then leaned in and gave Duo a soft, tender kiss on the cheek which noteably felt different from the first two. This was the line that got crossed though, if the first two weren't bad enough now he had a third kiss. He swayed back and forth as red as anypony has ever gotten while everypony's mouths, except for the Crusaders, hung low with shock. He eventually did a 180 spin before eventually falling on his back and passing out.

[b][i][u]Present[/u][/i][/b]

Duo suddenly woke up and quickly sat up only to headbutt poor Rainbow Dash in the face. "Ow! What the hay?!"She flew back a bit holding her snout in pain as she glared at the colt. Duo on the other hand was rubbing his forehead where he headbutt her. "Your head is as hard as Tank's shell!" Duo looked over to Rainbow Dash and apologized for what happened, she just sighed and nodded her head. "Don't worry kid, no harm done." A few giggles were heard throughout the room as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked up to Duo with big smiles on their faces.

Applebloom was the first to speak up as she stepped forward. "Thank goodness ya woke up! I thought ya died!" Duo looked over to the yellow filly with a confused look on his face. Before he could speak though she walked up and was now uncomfortably close in front of the colt. "So which gift was the best?" She got a bit closer making Duo step back. "Was it mine? Scootaloo's? Or maybe Sweetie Belle's?" Duo looked between the three ponies simply shrugged his shoulders, big mistake.

All three of the fillies looked at each other and, in unison, advanced towards Duo. "Then we'll have to step up our game, right girls?" Scootaloo looked to the other two fillies who nodded their heads. Duo was now scared beyond words as he took a few steps back. The ponies nearby did nothing but giggle knowing that no possible harm was going to come of this. Unknown to them though that this was going to get much worse.

Each of the Cutie Mark Crusaders unanimously stared at Duo's eyes when a small sparkle inside them caused them to go silent. The way they looked now was almost as if they were in a trance. "um... girls?" The now confused colt stared at the eyes of the crusaders which had lost their luster. "What's going on?" The ponies nearby stopped giggling as Twilight started to walk over. Suddenly the trio broke the awkwardness by giving a huge smile with pink hearts in their eyes. "Uh... oh..."

"Oh Duo~" Sweetie Belle spoke the colt's name in almost a seductive tone as she slowly approached the shaking unicorn. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped back from the trio. "It seems we have to have a competition to make sure there's a winner." After hearing this he saw the other two fillies nod their heads. Duo then bolted out the barn doors as the trio chased him close behind. The mane six were now completely stunned at what just happened.

Spike walked in with a confused look on his face and a scroll under his arm. He was going to ask but the ponies shook their heads as Spike walked up to Twilight and gave her the scroll. Twilight used her magic to levitate the scroll and open it for them all to read. "To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle..." She started off reading the scroll as the others listened intently before once again all jaws were on the floor. "Well... Celestia knows best." The mane six each gave off a nervous chuckle as Pinkie Pie simply bounced in place with excitement.

[b][i][u]Meanwhile[/u][/i][/b]

Princess Celestia was sipping her tea as she gave off a small chuckle seeing what was going on in the barn. The crystal balls he watched turned off as she turned her full attention to the cup of tea. "I must know the recipe to this delicious tea that Tea Kettle made, then again only she can possibly give it this much flavor." She chuckled again as she took another sip loving the taste. Once the cup was finished she placed it on the plate and told her maid to take it away. She then heard knocks on the door as she smiled. "Come in."

Princess Luna walked inside her sister's chambers with a slight yawn. "It is time for thou to lower the sun and make way for night." She looked over at the crystal ball and raised an eyebrow. "Inspecting the civilians dear sister?" Celestia simply nodded as she turned it on to show the CMC chasing after Duo. "No...thy hath not used that spell on Duo right?" Celestia simply smirked as she nodded her head to confirm Luna's fear. "Thine sister will never grow up..." She then turned around and walked out the room as Celestia got up and proceeded to lower the sun.


End file.
